Nebel des Erinnerns
by pantai
Summary: keine Möglichkeit, wie es weitergehen könnte. Eragon und Saphira landen in der Vergangenheit, während Eragon sich mit der Uneinsichtigkeit der dort lebenden Drachenreiter rumschlagen muss, findet Saphira endlich viiiiele männliche Drachen.


Disclaimer: Eragon gehört mir nicht, schade.

Der Nebel des Erinnerns

Ein einfacher Erkundungsflug hätte es werden sollen, eine Überprüfung wie weit sich Galbatorixs Truppen zurückgezogen hatten. Der einfache Sattel aus Leder hatte völlig ausgereicht, genauso eine Verpflegung für knapp einen Tag, Kampfausrüstung? Er würde fliegen, Bogen und Pfeile, kein Schwert, er hatte es immer noch nicht übers Herz gebracht ein neues zu nehmen.

Keiner hatte erwartet das irgendwas seltsames passieren könnte, doch als er gerade umdrehte zog ein Nebel auf, ein seltsamer Nebel. Plötzlich war er da und Eragon und Saphira verloren die Orientierung, eigentlich hätte das nicht passieren dürfen, aber all seine Sinne kamen nicht durch diese undurchdringlichen Schleier, immer wieder waren um ihn herum nur weiße Wände und es schien keinen Ausweg zu geben. Auch schien sich der Nebel nicht lichten zu wollen, langsam bekam es Eragon mit der Angst zu tun. Schwarze Schatten bewegten sich auf den Nebelschwaden, sie hatten eindeutige Ähnlichkeit mit Drachen, dann riss der Nebel plötzlich auseinander und Eragon flog mitten hinein in die strahlende Sonne, er musste die Augen schließen, so stark schien ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht.

Irritiert sah er sich um, eigentlich hätte er die Sonne im Rücken haben sollen, er musste sich verflogen haben, er teilte diesen Gedanken Saphira mit, doch die schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf die Sonne gerichtet oder besser auf die beiden Drachen direkt vor der Sonne, die direkt auf ihn zugeflogen kamen, sie waren beide mindestens doppelt so groß wie Saphira und leuchteten in einem starken grün und einem satten braun. Grün und braun?

_Saphira was ist hier los?_ Die beiden hielten direkt auf sie zu und endlich konnte Eragon auch die Reiter auf ihren Rücken erkennen, beide trugen graue Kriegerkleidung, die vom Schnitt her sehr an die Kleidung der Elben erinnerte. Wer sind die? Doch wieder schwieg seine schöne Drachendame, sie hob nur erwartungsvoll den Kopf und setzte dann zu einem langsamen Sinkflug um auf einem der hohen Felsentürme zu landen, die sich vielfach in der Pampa erhoben. Eragon stieg ab und stellte sich neben Saphira, er streckte seine Sinne in Richtung der beiden aus, er spürte sie sofort, keiner der beiden hatte einen Schutzwall um ihren Geist gebaut hatten, sie waren völlig wehrlos.

Ein weiterer Grund sich zu wundern, wieso ließen sie es zu, dass sie in solch einer Gefahr schwebten. Sie boten die perfekte Angriffsfläche für jeden Magier. Unruhig blickte er zu Saphira, die immer noch erwartungsvoll den Kopf in Richtung der Fremden streckte.

_Weißt du was, was ich nicht weiß?_

Schweigen, er konnte nur dass Gefühl von Erwartung spüren und etwas Vorfreude. _Saphira was ist mit dir los?_ Ärgerlich brummte die Drächin und schüttelte den Kopf wobei sie Eragon fast von der kleinen Plattform geschmissen hätte.

Entnervt gab dieser nun auf und blickte den beiden Reitern entgegen, die nun zur Landung ansetzten. Seinen Elfenbogen die ganze Zeit in der Hand habend, beobachtete er das Ankommen der beiden. Der braune Drache landete kurz auf der Plattform, ließ seinen Reiter abstreigen und schwang sich dann gleich wieder in die Luft, um den anderen Drachen Platz zu machen, für die beiden Giganten war nicht genügend Platz. Er setzte eine eiskalte Miene auf und musterte die beiden noch einmal genauer, beide trugen die gleichen Hosen aus hellen braunen Leder und graue Hemden, auch wenn sie einfacher Machart waren, wirkten die Sachen doch gut gepflegt und teuer.

Die Stiefel der beiden bestanden aus feinsten Leder und ihre Haare trugen alle beiden kurz geschoren, bis auf einige im Nacken, die ihnen geflochten am Rücken hinabhingen, man erkannte sofort dass aber nur einer von beiden ein Elf war, während der andere vom Aussehen eher nach einem reichen Kaufmannssohn kam, Kleinigkeiten wie die gebogene Nase oder das steile Kinn wiesen auf diese Herkunft hin, sie würden aber noch verschwinden wenn sein Drachenreitererbe ganz bei ihm durchgebrochen war. _Aber es gibt außer mir keine Drachenreiter mehr?_ Dachte er eher fragend an Saphira gewandt. _Wir sind auch nicht mehr in Alagaesia, dass du kennst._

In Gedanken überrascht, dass sie ihm jetzt antwortete hackte er gleich nach: _Wie meinst du dass, wir sind nicht mehr in Alagaesia. Die Luft schmeckt anders, es liegt kein Elend und kein Krieg in ihr. Und dass kannst du schmecken?_ Als Antwort spürte er nur wie sehr sie sich gerade amüsierte und der Geschmack von rohen Hasenfleisch, für die beiden Reiter ihm gegenüber nicht sichtbar schauderte er. Er aß schon lange kein Fleisch mehr und vorher hatte er es auch nie roh verköstigt. „Wer seid ihr?" sprach ihn nach Minuten des Schweigens der Elf in der alten Sprache an. Er setzte schon zur Antwort an als ihn Saphira warnend abhielt: _Sag ihnen nicht deinen Namen, in ihm liegt zu viel Macht außerdem würde er sie verwirren. Ich muss aber die Wahrheit sagen, schließlich sprechen sie in der alten Sprache. Dann denk dir was aus. Danke?!_ „Nennt mir zuerst eure Namen." der Elf wandte sich von ihm ab und unterhielt sich kurz mit seinem Begleiter, in einer für ihn unverständlichen Sprache, offenbar beherschte der Mensch die alte Sprache nicht. „Wir sind Arlag und Roran Eisenfaust." amüsiert musterte Eragon den Menschen noch einmal, er hatte auch gar nichts mit seinem Cousin gemeinsam.

„und dass sind," er deutete auf den braunen Drachen der noch immer um sie herumkurvte, „ Eridor und," er deutete auf den grünfarbenen hinter sich, der anscheinend zu ihm gehörte, „Ingothold." „Das hier ist Saphira," meinte Eragon und deutete auf die Drachendame hinter ihm, die kokett dem großen grünen Drachen zuzwinkerte, Eragons Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „mein Namen kann ich euch leider nicht nennen." Überrascht blickte der Elf ihn an : „ Und aus welchen Gründen nicht?" „Eine gute Frage und die Antwort lautet, weil ich noch immer nicht weiß ab ich der Anfang oder das Ende bin." fagend blickte der Elf ihn an, doch ließ sich Eragon nicht dazu bewegen mehr zu sagen, innerlich aber jubelte sich so weise aus der Affäre gezogen zu haben. _Gut gesagt Eragon_, kam auch sogleich Saphiras lobende Worte _und jetzt wollen sie sicher wissen was du meinst_.

Meinte sie noch spöttisch. Doch Arlag ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Unsicher blickte er von Saphira zu Eragon und fragte dann: „Bist du ein Elf?" Saphira schnaubte laut aus, als würde sie dieser Gedanke sehr belustigen, böse gab ihr Eragon gedanklich einen Schupser bevor er zu Antwort ansetzte.

„Nein, bin ich nicht." Was dachte der Elf sich bloß, man sah ihm doch an, dass er ein Drachenreiter war. „Aber du siehst nicht aus wie ein Mensch und du kannst noch nicht sehr lange Drachenreiter sein, schließlich ist dein Drache bestimmt nicht älter als zwei Jahre, Rorans Eridor ist schon fast über zehn Jahre alt und man sieht immer noch deutlich, dass er ein Mensch ist." Eragon war baff, er hatte die Elben immer für sehr weise gehalten, doch dieser hier war anscheinend ein richtiger _Trottel und ein Drachenreiter noch dazu._

Beendete Saphira seinen Gedankengang kichernd. Eragon schickte ihr einen bösen Blick den sie aber vollkommen übersah, ihre Augen hingen immer noch an Ingothold, der schweigend das Gespräch verfolgte und für Roran den Übersetzer spielte, er beherschte wirklich noch nicht die alte Sprache, wo war er denn hier gelandet

„ Wo befinde ich mich hier." stellte Eragon die alles entscheidene Frage an Arlag. Innerlich hatte er es schon geahnt doch wollte er es nicht wahrhaben „ In Alagaesia am Fuße des Beor-Gebirges."


End file.
